Everything You Do
by bmak08
Summary: Kid!Fic AU - Dean and Cas are getting ready for a New Years Eve party!


**A/N:** Okay, I have one more fic! I apologise for the utter sweetness and fluffiness in this fic but I just love writing Dean and Cas with a family! This is another time-stamp from the Family!Verse, previous fics are 'Good Morning', 'Goodnight' and 'It's 'Chismas'', but you don't have to read those to understand this! This is unbetaed so I apologise for any mistakes. Hope y'all have awesome NYE plans because Dean and Cas sure do! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Dean."<p>

"What?"

"That is..." Castiel sighed loudly. "Did you pick this for him?"

"No, 'course I didn't! I let him get what he wanted."

"Dean, he's two and a half."

"Well, what can I say? My boy has good taste."

"But Darth Vader?"

"What's wrong with that? And dude, it has a cape too. This just shows that my son has awesome taste in films."

"Dean, let me reiterate the fact that he's two and a half. When did he get the chance to watch Star Wars?"

Dean shrugged. "We might've watched it on the weekends...when you were doing those extra classes for your seniors?"

Castiel took a deep, calming breath and glanced at Elijah sitting contentedly on their bed, watching television and eating a piece of carrot from the bowl in between his legs. However much of his concentration seemed to be on the eating rather than the television. He was already dressed in the costume that he himself had picked and all that remained was for him to wear the head piece.

"He's friggin' adorable, just look at him!" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist from behind and dropped his chin onto his shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Castiel chuckled and let his head rest on Dean's, relaxing in his embrace, "No, I'm not. If that's what he wanted, then it's fine."

"Just _fine_? Come on, Cas...he's a cute Darth Vader. No bad guy looks as cute as him."

Castiel twisted his head and dropped a kiss to Dean's temple, relenting with a sigh, "Yes, you're right. He looks adorable."

"I told you so." Dean smacked a sloppy kiss to Castiel's cheek and turned him around in his arms grinning widely. "We have the cutest kids in Kansas, Cas and I can't wait to show them off tonight."

Castiel frowned disapprovingly, "Our children aren't things to be shown off, Dean."

"But they're the best kids ever and the most adorable and they're both so smart."

Castiel's lips curled into a smile. "That is true, just please tell me that Hope is not dressed up as Princess Leia."

"Nope, our angel picked an angel outfit. It's pink and girly and everything that you would love."

Castiel sent him a glare and swatted his chest, moving out of his arms. "I'm now worried about what you bought for us to wear. Nothing ridiculous, I hope? There's going to be many people at this party and I don't want to look silly."

"Baby, it's a fancy dress party...everybody is gonna look stupid and our outfits are awesome. Let me go and get them." Kissing him quickly, Dean grabbed the bags he'd put by their bed and pulled out two outfits, eyebrows raised, waiting for Castiel's thoughts. "So? What do you think?"

Castiel breath hitched in his throat and his mouth fell open. Dean had remembered.

"Batman and Superman?"

Dean smiled wistfully, "Yeah, you remember the last time we dressed up in fancy dress? You, Mr. Novak-"

"Mr. Winchester-Novak," Castiel corrected him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mr. _Winchester-Novak_...you were exceptionally drunk at Chuck's party and dragged me into the nearest closet and kissed me stupid. No words, no explanation, nothing...just a kiss and I was yours. Neat trick for a guy who'd never had a boyfriend."

Castiel laughed, moving closer, his hand reaching out for the Superman costume, fingering the material. "Alcohol makes me do stupid things."

Dean feigned hurt. "So I was a stupid thing? Baby, that hurts."

Castiel smiled, "You were both the most stupid and the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

Dean pursed his lips in thought as he tried to make sense of his words, "I don't know if you meant that in a good way or a bad way."

Castiel smirked, "I see our children didn't get their intelligence from you."

Dean's face fell at his words. "Hey!" he said, pouting sadly. But Castiel was quick to rectify the situation pulling Dean in for a deep kiss. "It's always good, anything and everything with you is good, Dean," he murmured against his lips. He moved back slightly and cupped his cheek with his hand, gazing at him for a long moment.

Dean knew that Castiel was kidding but a kiss to cheer him up was never a bad thing. "I think the sex is better than good, though. What do you think?"

Castiel laughed loudly then, "Much better than good. It's mind-blowing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes...most definitely."

Dean kissed him again, moving his lips across Castiel's jaw till he reached his ear, "You think we have time for some of that mind-_blowing _sex?" he whispered. Castiel laughed softly, kissing his ear before pushing Dean away gently, much to his disappointment. "Later, I promise. But now we have to get ready or your brother won't be happy."

Dean moved towards the bed and jumped onto it and Elijah giggled in delight as he bounced up a little in response. "Urgh, I hate Sammy and his stupid punctuality. Why do we have to be there for five? Who the hell has a New Years Eve party that starts at five?"

Castiel started to unfold the costumes and placed them on the chair by their dresser. "Sam needs help with the decorating and other things and since we're family, we should be there to help them, don't you think?"

"I guess so," Dean said. Turning to Elijah, he opened his mouth for a piece of carrot he was intent on feeding him since he'd had enough.

Hope then bounded into their room, a wand in her hand and her wings bouncing behind her.

"I'm ready!" Her eyes then fell on both her fathers and she huffed angrily, her hands on her hips, "Daddy, you're gonna make us so late...you too, Papa. Hurry up and get ready! Look, me and Eli are dressed before you." Elijah nodded earnestly and stood up on the bed, waving around a foam lightsaber that Castiel hadn't even noticed he had.

Both men laughed hard and Elijah joined in with his giggles, even though he had no idea why they were laughing.

"Well, we'd better do what our little madam says, she's the boss of the house after all," Dean said, sliding off the bed. "She's gonna be a hell of a bossy Mom one day, jeez."

"Dean," Castiel chided, but he couldn't stop the grin that split his face in half. Dean ran over to Hope and picked her up, holding her high in the air, lowering her down to pepper kisses to her face. She tried to wriggle out of his arms but giggled loudly as he tickled her. Not wanting to be left out, Elijah dropped his lightsaber and reached his arms out, "Daddy, me...daddy!" Hearing Elijah's voice, Dean dropped Hope down onto the bed next to him and tackled Elijah onto his back, tickling him till he was laughing hard and shouting for him to stop.

Castiel watched the scene with amusement, laughing as Hope climbed onto Dean's back and tried to stop him from tickling her younger brother.

He honestly had the craziest family on this planet...but he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
